As shown in FIGS. 14 to 16, a rolling guide device 101 for guiding a table carrying work piece mounted to a machine tool comprises a track table 102 having a rolling member rolling surface (which may be called “rolling member rolling groove”) 105 formed along a longitudinal direction thereof, an endless circulation passage 110 including a loaded rolling member rolling passage 107 corresponding to the rolling member rolling surface 105, and a movable table 104 to be mounted to the track table 102 through a number of rolling members 103 arranged in the endless circulation passage 110. The track table 102 and the movable table 104 are constructed to be relatively movable by the rolling motion of the rolling members 103.
In such rolling guide device 101, the track table 102 has a complicated sectional shape such as a long scale hardened steel 2 shown in FIG. 2. It is required for the track table 102 to be formed, with high dimensional precision, the rolling member rolling surface 105 having a predetermined surface hardness. Such track table 102 is manufactured by a method of shaping a long scale round steel into a product having dimension and shape similar to those of a final product by drawing it through the hole in a modified die, hardening it to obtain a predetermined surface hardness and, then, finely finishing it so as to obtain a predetermined dimension and shape through cut-working.
In the track table manufacturing method of conventional art, there is adopted the drawing working capable of shaping a work with high precision having a complicated sectional shape and the cutting working capable of finely finishing it so as to have a predetermined dimension, so that the track table having a dimension with high accuracy can be manufactured.
The conventional track table, however, has been manufactured through the drawing working and cutting working which have required much working time and provided problem on working efficiency. According to this view, the track table could not efficiently manufactured.